Appreciate What You Have
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: She nodded and laughed although it sounded like another sob , and looked up at him with her red and puffy eyes. “How is it that you always seem to make me feel better in the shittiest of situations?” “‘Cause I’m Jeff, that’s why.” JeffOC oneshot.


_Two AM_

Jeff was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully when there as a weak knock at his door. Being so deep in his slumber, he didn't hear the knock. The knocking became harder, and finally, he heard it.

His tired lids opened in tiny slits, blinking rapidly.

He heard the knock again, but this time it was accompanied by small gasps and soft sobs.

He was on his feet and walking slowly, now slightly irritated with the soft and incessant pounding on the door. When he finally reached the door and opened it, he was frightened my what he was.

His friend, Cara, was standing in the front of him; her dyed blonde hair a mess, her Disney Princess pajama bottoms hanging loosely off of her waist, and her white tank top unaligned, a spaghetti strap hanging off her shoulder. But that wasn't what alarmed him the most. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Care Bear?" he used her nickname. He knew she wasn't fond of it, and was trying to pull a smile out of her.

All she could do was sob, though.

"Jeff," she choked out. "She's gone."

Remorse and sympathy was immediately written all over his face as he pulled her into his chest, cradling her. He stroked her hair as he felt Cara's body wrack with harder sobs.

"Cara, I'm so sorry," was all that he could say. "When?"

"Two hours ago," she cried into his chest. "Why did she have to go, Jeff? Why?"

The person that she was speaking of was her mother. Her best friend. Her confidante. Jeff knew that she'd been struggling with cancer for more than fifteen years. The last six months were really crucial.

"Cara, everyone leaves this world for a reason. Eventually the cancer-"

"It wasn't the cancer," she yelled into his now soaked shirt. "She was undergoing a CAT scan. She had a fucking heart attack, Jeff!"

Jeff pulled her into the room, not wanting to draw attention to them at such an hour in the morning. "Cara, you knew she was leaving. One way or another-"

"Don't tell me that! She wasn't supposed to leave me, Jeff! I don't have any other family members! I don't have anyone else to confide in! You have no idea what this is like!"

Jeff's face dropped and he pushed her out at arms length, holding her shoulders. "In case you've forgotten, I lost my mother too. As a _kid_ no less. I had to grow up without a motherly voice of reason, just a father's tyrant orders! At least you had a childhood, even a few years of your adult years with your mother, Cara," his grip became tighter with each point that he made, "Appreciate that. I'll never get to know my mother the way that you got to know yours and I envy that. Appreciate what you have, Cara. Because not all have what you do."

He released his grip and walked over to his bed, plopping onto it face-first.

Cara stood there, completely frozen. He was right. He was absolutely right.

Bravely, she stepped toward the bed and crawled up next to the rainbow haired warrior.

"What," he said curtly.

Her throat was sore and her eyes burned, but she still managed to speak. "I'm sorry, Jeff."

He turned his head to look at her. "I wasn't mad at you in case you were wondering."

"I know you weren't. But I was out of line for what I said, and I'm sorry."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes. He couldn't be angry with her. "It's okay," he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You know that your mom will always be here with you, right?"

She merely sniffled and nodded, tears still running from her eyes.

"And you always have me to talk to, 'kay?" he assured.

She nodded and laughed (although it sounded like another sob), and looked up at him with her red and puffy eyes. "How is it that you always seem to make me feel better in the shittiest of situations?"

"'Cause I'm Jeff, that's why," he shrugged before kissing her temple.

She laughed and snuggled further into his embrace.

And that's how they stayed the entire night.

-**End-**

**Cara, I know it wasn't the 'Shake It' request, but as you can see, I substituted it, lol. Hope you liked it!**

**-Chantel**


End file.
